This is an application to establish a Center for Aging and Health Research, encompassing all of the NBER's activities in this area, as well as serving the broader community of investigators interested in aging and health research. Over the past eight years, the NBER's work on aging and health issues has expanded from a few pilot projects to become the largest NBER program area. The Center resources proposed in this application will integrate the many research projects and related NBER activities in this area into a unified and cohesive effort that can continue to develop productively. The Center will include four core components. (1) The administrative and research support core will coordinate all of the NBER's activities in aging and health, establish and maintain a library of data resources useful for aging and health research, and provide data management services to all researchers using this data. (2) The program development core will support exploratory research on important issues that in most cases will serve as the foundation for larger projects. (3) The external innovative network core will engage a large international group of scholars in research related to population aging and the health and well- being of the elderly. (4) The external research resources support and dissemination core is designed to make research results more widely available, more accessible to non-specialists, and more useful in informing public policy. In particular, this core will consolidate research results into a series of summary reports on selected issues in aging and health.